


Gluttony

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singular among all their wretched captives, you reign as their prize and their glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 55, 'Friends', for 100_women fanfic challenge

Singular among all their wretched captives, you reign as their prize and their glory. Stripped bare, their claws trail over you, their teeth trace your body all the way up to the crown of your head. Dipping the vortex of their mouths down to yours, they ease their hunger. If they love anything, it is kissing you, the most satisfying sustenance they have ever known.

Beings of ice to all others, you know their heat and passion. They want all suffering to be theirs. You share their voracious nature and you will cause sorrow so that you can consume it.


End file.
